epicmariobrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior
Bowser Junior is a recurring character in the Epic Mario Bros universe. He is the son of Bowser, and lives with him in his castle/house. Bowser Junior is thought to be around 12 years old, and is the result of several kidnappings of Peach in the early 2000's. Junior is often seen as a protagonist of the series, and is usually the smartest of his friends. However, he is still naive and young. Despite this, Junior's logic has helped him in several situations. Bowser Junior often acts like a brat, and can be a little selfish. At one point Junior had a pet alien called Princess. History Bowser Junior was born in 2005 when Bowser began kidnapping Peach time and time again in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Junior quickly became his father's second-in-command. He was able to sneak around and kidnap Peach silently and hastily. Junior often teamed up with a Koopa in order to carry out Bowser's operations. In 2013, Bowser Junior had a nightmare about a strange ghost. This ghost was the Nightmare Poltergeist known as Monkeyman. Monkeyman left Junior's dream and entered the real world. A few weeks later, Bowser Junior found Luigi's hat and transformed into a beast. He was stopped when he fell into the toilet. Thought 2013, Junior helped his father in his evil schemes. Later the next year, Bowser began to stop working against the Mario Bros. At this time, Junior became quite lazy and careless. In early 2015, Junior had another nightmare, this time summoning the dreaded Mask. The Mask became a silent threat to the protagonists of the series. That summer, Junior went to a summer camp and met Nabbit. However, the camp was soon attacked by the Mask. Junior, Nabbit, and Koopa escaped. The rest of the year, Junior was caught up in everyday shenanigans. In early 2016, Bowser Junior ran for present alongside Nabbit. The two quickly became rivals. However, Junior quickly stopped the stupidity of the election. Later in the summer, Bowser forces Junior, Koopa, and Nabbit to go to a Boot Camp run by Dry Bowser. There, they meet Dry Bones and become friends with him. However, Nabbit and Junior attempt to escape the Boot Camp, but Dry Bones gets caught by his dad, Dry Bowser. In 2017, Junior and Nabbit attempt to prank Mario, but the prank ends in a full scale war. Junior stops the war, but causes Nabbit to become extremely mad at him. At this point, Nabbit becomes an antagonist and now works against Junior. Personality Junior can seem like a brat, often asking for new toys and games. However, he is very logical and can be quite smart in certain situations. He is often more reserved and more of an introvert than other characters like Nabbit. Despite this, Junior is also lazy and watches TV all day. Junior is still young, and often needs advice from older figures like Kamek or Bowser. Controversy Bowser Junior was met with a lot of controversy on EMB. He can be seen as a supposed ripoff of Super Mario Logan's Bowser Junior. Since both Juniors have friends and often want new toys, one can create the parallels. On top of this, the Epic Mario Bros Junior became more of a main character just as the SML Junior gained popularity. Despite this, the EMB Junior was created before SML Junior's heyday, and was originally based off of Super Dent Bros' Junior. Bowser Junior's friend Koopa was invented over a year before SML's Joseph came to be. Epic Mario Bros' fame is often blamed on Bowser Junior, which supposedly draws in SML fans to click on the EMB video. Trivia * Bowser Junior attends East Mushroom School. * The first time Junior is shown playing with Koopa is on 2013, long before Joseph was invented. * Junior appeared in the video "Junior's Splatoon", which was the first viral EMB video. * Bowser Junior is the cause of both Nightmare Poltergeist from coming to existence. * Junior briefly appears in the EMB Movie and Movie 2. * Bowser Junior was brainwashed in the original Movie. * Despite what many think, Kamek is not Junior's friend. * Bowser Junior and Nabbit used to have a complicated relationship, until Nabbit's Revenge, when Nabbit admitted to being Junior's true friend. * Bowser Junior used to have a pet alien called Princess. Category:Characters